Snow&Wendy!
by chuckdaman49
Summary: Charles Snowland, blizzard dragon slayer son of Blissandra the Blizzard Dragon, whose kind heart took him in one cold fateful night after fending off a horrendous Ice Wayvern she noticed it wasn't the cold that got to him it was being alone so after taking him in and teaching him all she knew sunny day that would all change for him... Rate M! Takes place 8 years after time skip!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey whoever was reading this fanfic last I kind of forgot how to edit my other fanfic of this same genre and title or whatever so I remade it into this fanfic and for the record I still do not own Fairy Tail or anything related to Fairy Tail at all! Enjoy this take on the same fic but with some twist you will enjoy "No spoilers though!" *winks*

Chapter 1: Broken ice on a new day!

Hi there my name is Charles Snowland! I am 19 years young, have short grayish white hair, I love to eat basically anything frozen which powers up my Blizzard Dragon magic taught to me by my Master and Mom Blissandra! We have been living on a very high peak just above the Mt. Hakobe range for as long as I could remember!

I am partial to wearing a light white shirt or thin wind cutter, and khaki pants and sandals.

I like to listen to poetry and music of any kind "except backwoods hick music 'no offense..'" My mother would always take me flying around quietly to places to see the sights but she would never let me go on my own because she knew I was not yet ready to be on my own but anyways, also I just try to keep a positive outlook on things, but when it comes to things I am protective of I got a tiny bit of a temper so if you mess with something of mine.. "You might just get PUT ON ICE!"

This is where my story starts!

*My one and only son Charles Snowland you must carry on even when I will soon be departing. My child do not fret for I know that you will do fine even without me I know you will find someone or maybe a few people to share exciting adventures with when you awaken. *

I remember that soft voice of my Master&Mother thee Blizzard Dragon herself Blissandra as she spoke softly to me while I slept, before she encased me in her deepest kept blizzard magic spell "Freezing Sleep" which she never taught me, because she knew that I wasn't ready and she once said to me..

*One day you will learn this on your own without me teaching it to you for you are a gifted passionate young man who will one day excel all my expectations.*

That was what seemed like just the other day when she expressed her pridefulness to me of me, but I knew that it had been what seemed like ages ago because I had been cased many days.. Time passed on I never realized how long until one day the sun was shining brighter than usual on that day…

*Is the ice melting?* I thought to myself…

The light from somewhere showed through just above me it seemed… In my state of frozen moment I tried to look around with just my eyes, but to no avail my eyes wouldn't open because my lids were sealed shut, this spell wasn't called "Freezing Sleep" for nothing…

More time for what seemed like forever passed along quickly and then.. The ice began to slowly start to melt around my facial area as my breathing steadily increased and I began to come out of the "Freezing Sleep!"

*...roar!*

I heard off in the distance but it was faint and it was what sounded like a "young woman" unlike my mother's roar which might be soft but it would be louder than that so it made me wonder?

*Who?! Who made that, that, ROAR!?*

Before I knew it I could open my eyes but I was still completely covered in ice but I was awake none the less so, I then opened my mouth to see if my voice was back to normal use by doing something that I learned while I was under my Master's tutelage!

I inhaled a deep breath taking in the cold around me!

*Blizzard Dragon ROAR!*

That broke the ice completely from my head down to my knee level, but at that point I was able to kick the rest of the ice off to get finally some 'FREEDOM!'

I made my way out of the cave and looked around frantically trying to find out where that roar came from but sadly to say I did not see anything then it hit me that time must've past many moons after that roar…

*Sigh… I might as well go and look around see what else I could find apparently on my own this time, but if Mom thinks I could make it on my own then I believe her word!*

I looked down just below to see a newly formed trail made on Mt. Hakobe I guessed it was made for better traveling conditions up here on the mountain but that still wouldn't be safe though because travelers would still get attacked by Ice Wayverns which is the biggest threat up here and Mom isn't here to keep those dang Wayverns at bay.. Probably they have guides that provide insight into the mountain range and where possible shelter is from the Wayverns…!

*AHHH! Help a Wayvern!*

I heard off down the mountain range a bit so I took off sliding down the hill the way my mother had taught me how, I kept my arms tightly pressed against my sides, fingers sprawled slightly in case I need to move my hands to make them into rutters to slide to one side or the other, my legs and feet followed my arms example but I did not spread my feet because that would throw me off balance..

*Get back!*

I heard another scream from the now completely terrified woman! I hurried down landing in right behind the Wayvern with it noticing right away!

*Hey leave the lady alone and pick on someone who can handle your ugly butt!*

The Wayvern noticed my comment right off and apparently wasn't too pleased with it when he turned himself and made a low growl at me! Then I realized what I had just done which… "Gulp!" *Uh Oh!*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tapping into inner strength! Claws come out!

*Is someone there please HELP!*

The screams were loud and clear that the voice was that of a elderly lady!

*Don't worry I have been trained to handle the Wayverns you just stay umm wherever you are!?*

I looked around noticing there isn't much to hide behind since we were on a just slightly big relatively safe cliff, then I noticed a slight opening in the far part of the side of the cliff where someone I guess could hide if they were short and or very articulate and as far as I knew and I don't know much about the elderly anymore it's that they're not much for articulism. So it must be that she is short…

*Roar!*

The Wayvern bellowed at me indicating his anger and his eyes were dilated specifically on me!

The Wayvern whipped it's wings about also telling me he was about to attack so I picked up a chunk of ice bit a big piece of the chunk and braced myself for a fight! They Wayvern then came charging at me so I did the first thing that Blissandra taught me about fighting against Wayverns and what I saw when she took down dozens of them! I waited til he was about 10 feet away, quickly faked right, swiftly slid under his left wing aiming for the joint just between where the wing connected to the body!

*Claws of Cold! PARALYZING STRIKE!*

I struck with freezing razor sharp claws of frozen fury magic that long ago Blissandra taught me to one day defend myself.. The Wayverns left wing went limp from the devastating hit swung itself right around whipping it's tail about seeming to be distraught about his wing being in it's current state and was about to take another charge at me, then I came up under the Wayvern striking with my Claws of Cold, Paralyzing Strike right in the side of it's throat where another place Blissandra told me about, knocking it up over end and off the edge of the cliff and down the mountain screeching in pain all the way down till I heard that *THUMP!* at the bottom twenty seconds later no doubt finishing of the beast! I fell to my knees thinking "Finally it's over!"

I then realized that I had someone to save! I heard what sounded like the mountain getting angry and that could mean only one thing which I do not wish to have happened not now!

*AVALANCHE! Stay where you are!*

I called out to the slight indent in the cliff facing noticing that the raging snow was charging down the hill at a pace am quite certain we couldn't make it to any of the other caves just below on the mountain trail so I guess I will have to wing it a bit!

*Okay I will being staying where I am at but it isn't much other place to go!*

I go dashing over to where the hole in the cliff was and slipped in beside her before the slipping in beside her just before the avalanche came rushing past the hole trapping us inside by covering up the hole! I could still hear the monstrous snowy wave pummeling the entire mountain side with such ferocity that I don't think I could've even stopped it with my blizzard dragon roar, because it just barely got me out of that ice case Blissandra put me in and that was only because it was almost completely melted!

After a few what seemed like hours the swift raging snow torrent finally ceased.. But the inside of this hole was dark I couldn't see anything..

*Thank you for saving me from that dreadful monster I doubt he would've left on his own! Again thank you and thanks for being here during the avalanche I doubt I would've been able to dig myself out I don't have a shovel or a digging tool of any kind I am just a simple farmer lady.. I was making my rounds to the store and back to my little shack I stay at and little greenhouse I have for my plants when I strayed off the path a bit because I thought it would be faster and ended up face to face with that disgusting brute of a creature! And speaking of creatures? Did you use some sort of "Beast Magic?" Because you said 'Claws of Cold?' I don't believe I have heard of such beast magic?*

*Oh no, no, no I don't use beast magic I learned my magic from my mother Blissandra the Blizzard Dragon!*

I smiled a big grin at her but I didn't think she could've seen anyways but she reached out and hugged my waist very tightly crying her eyes out from what I could tell by the tears that were quite literally dripping thin wind cutter shirt, which frankly I don't think it mattered at this point considering it was already impossibly dirty for myself to clean.. 'That was something that Blissandra didn't get around to teaching me because everytime she got a hold of my clothing they ended up thin sheets of ice….'

*I cannot thank your mother enough for what she did for me along time ago!*

*Sobs quite a bit then blows her nose!*

'I hope not on my shirt…'

*What did my mother do for you!? Might I ask!?*

I looked down at the darker blob hugged around my waist in curiousity?

*One day I was out in my greenhouse tending to my small garden I keep warmly lit by a couple of heat lacrima and suddenly I heard the screech of several Wayvern like they were fighting against something then one of them by the sound of it spotted my cozy little place flew over before I knew it and landed right in my little yard just at the entrance of my greenhouse! I was sore afraid because the Wayvern spotted me and was about to knock the whole place down on top of me then I heard it! A loud *ROAR!* coming from off the mountain side then out of nowhere the Wayvern vanished from in front of my greenhouse door and from what I seen it fell off the hillside just out of my field of vision then something else landed right in front of my door with a *THUM!* I feel to my hind quarters screaming for my life that was when I heard the softest kindest voice and it was just so majestic and beautiful I couldn't even describe it though I don't have to too you because of course she was your mother…*

*Don't be afraid miss I am not here to hurt you, but to save your little home..*

Recollection of her voice tinged through my mind..

*Yes that is something she would say because she is very kind and very protective..*

*Indeed the soft tone of her voice made me come out of my greenhouse and looked upon her beauty! Her scales were that of the colors of an avalanche, white and gray but very beautiful still even so, she had a very well defined head.. It's shape that was as slick as a diamond and her horns made a slight curl at the apex of her head! She was magnificent I just couldn't see myself running from her even if she be a dragon!*

The lady continued with her story of heroism from my dear mom who long since then departed..

*I have come bearing a gift for you miss before I must go back to my child..*

*Congrats on your child.. Is it a boy or girl?*

*It is a young man, he is very brave, very intelligent, and very kind.. If he ever were to visit please show him as much kindness as he would show you…*

*Hmm you have my word indeed I will show the young lad kindness for I am kindred spirit as you are.. I too have a young one, but sadly to say he died here shortly fighting in a battle…..*

*My condolences mam… I am sure if he were to have a human like you to help him out a bit when he goes out on the road it would be much appreciated on my part for soon I fear I will….*

*I understand you have my word.. So how old and big is he now?*

*Hehe, he is but only 19 and he is only 5'9".. He is umm how should I put this.. Human..*

*OH MY! I have heard of Dragons taking young children under their wings and they would become "Dragon Slayers" because of the evilest of Dragons that fill the world as well! But to have a Dragon much more is to have a Dragon Slayer living just up the mountain from me!? I am honored!*

*Please you are too kind miss, him and I are just living to live… But I will soon have to depart leaving you to give him a push in a good direction.. From what I seen as I flew over a few months ago there was a "Guild" as you would say in a town not too far off from here..*

*If you are referring to Magnolia yes the guild is called "Fairy Tail!*

*Yes that is the one! When my son awakens turn his attention towards that very guild he will at least want some sort of adventure, and if he happens to ruin his clothing while he is stumbling around for a bit just after waking up help him out with that too will you please?*

*You don't have to ask me twice I owe you a bunch for helping me out of this what could've been my last breath before.. Uhmm you know..*

*Again you are very welcome I am always wanting to help out those who are in need..*

*Hehehe sounds exactly like her.. Strange though I wonder where she took off too? Maybe like she said about this Fairy Tail guild I will figure some things out maybe?*

*Yes well I cannot be of much help while we are both still stuck in this space with all this snow covering the entrance and if I know about Dragon Slayes I am guessing she taught you how to use a roar?*

I gently pushed her aside, bent over, felt my way along the floor for another small chunk of ice and I found it! I then proceeded to take off a bite of it, inhaled a big breath of air!

*BLIZZARD DRAGON ROAR!*

I said as I exhaled blasting the snow right out of the entrance of the hole completely uncovering it and I breathed a few more steady breaths to regain strength because it wasn't long ago before I woke up and right off the bat had to fight off a Wayvern while still recovering and it might be a bit but I smiled back at the elderly lady now getting a good look at her.. She had white as white could get hair, it was pushed up into a bun, her facial features were typical of elderly but she had a sort of gleam to her look cause she had a really nice smile from one ear to the other, she was wearing a long tailed heavy poncho like I would probably expect from anyone living up here.. "Well except me and any other Ice Mages really…"

Her boots were a heavy brown color and were quite furry probably made from some kind of animal fur but I didn't think to ask.. And what I seen just a little under her poncho was another heavy sweater!? "Wow she must be at least a little strong to be able to heft around all that weight!" Her pants were just the same really heavy and of course again typical for people who would live up here, but I never knew anyone to live this far up the mountain, she probably had her reasons though I could guess one of them was no bandits mostly due to the Wayverns being around but not being able to attack her because of my mother's spell!

*Uhmm..*

The lady cleared her voice pointing at me and my now dirty outfit…

*Right umm if you could help me a bit before I take my leave I will be much appreciated if you could wash my clothes…*

*It would be my pleasure young lad…*

A little time passed while I watched her wash my clothing in a wash bend that was heated by three or maybe four lacrima, she then handed them to me, packed me some apples and a few other fruits from her garden for me to eat if I ever stopped for a break too which I happily obliged, took it and my now clean clothes on me and started making my way to "Fairy Tail Guild" hopping that is where I find some answers at least!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: To FAIRY TAIL!

*So I just take the road just over the other side of the hill all the way down and keep going straight and that should take me to the town of Magnolia?*

I asked with a touch of skepticism..

*Mhmm you are correct I wouldn't dare lie to the son of the Dragon who saved my life and made this lovely barrier for me to be shielded under..*

She gave me a grin as big as one she could make, then I let myself out of her comfy little shack, then started walking down the path she told me to get to the road..

A little time went on as I finally made my way to the walked along path and made my way down the hill.. I kept walking for what seemed like a whole day to when I finally started seeing more rocky of ground than snow and ice that there was up in the high mountains.. I saw someone walking in the distance possibly going the same way as I was so I called out to him..

*Hello there!?*

*Hmm?*

I got closer to him, he was a semi-older man dark brown hair, facial features were a touch wrinkly but nothing that showed him to be too old except the clothes he was wearing were wore and torn all about the light tan jacket, his tee shirt underneath it had dirt stains all over it, his pants were muddy he probably had a rough trip..! Or maybe he was attacked!?

*Sir your dirty all over and you're clothing is torn to pieces are you alright!?*

*Oh yes I am fine I just haven't found time or money to afford myself some better clothing young man….*

His voice was ragged.. I remembered something that the elder lady gave me for compensation on my mother's part but didn't think I would ever use it because it was giving to me in a way I didn't deserve it…

*Here you are…*

*What is this!?*

I looked down to find a bag full of looked like some currency of some kind!?

My mother always told me of currency I would be using once I was ready to be on my own, but I didn't think I would have it handed to me!

*It is called Jewels, it is a currency we use to make purchases. There is approximately 20,000 Jewel there it will atleast get you started on your journey and when you join Fairy Tail and I know you will, you will be able to make more Jewel than I could afford to give to you.. And when you're out there making more please do remember the kindness I showed you and show it to others as well okay?*

She smiled at me just before I was off on making my way to the guild…

*Hey are you happening to be headed to Magnolia?*

I asked purely out of being curious….

*Yes I am indeed heading to that very place I am visiting some family…*

*I really appreciate this thank you! Could we travel there together when we get there I could repay you for you showing me to the town and maybe show me where the Fairy Tail Guild is?*

*Quite right I would be glad to show you the way to the guild hall, a very spirited bunch they are it really makes the town more lively hahaha!*

And with that me and the elderly guy took off toward Magnolia which from where I was seeing was just the next high hill over from what I could tell by a tower I could see….

A couple more hours had passed, me and the old man finally reached the town where I saw a huge sign that said "Magnolia" perched in the uppermost part of an archway!

*Whelp this is Magnolia a town much more spirited than others hahaha! Here I will show you around a bit…*

I cut him short by putting up a hand..

*Actually all I would like to see is a clothing shop for a bit..*

We made it to a clothing shop that just opened just at the first corner of the town "Enchanted Cloth and More!" I walked in taking the man with me, I then proceeded to tell the shop lady to take his measurements and told her that if she could find anything that is relatively close to his clothing he is wearing now, same color and everything and I asked the relative cost of what I was asking of, she told me 5,000 Jewel.. I gave her the 5,000 Jewel, but asked her why did the cost seem so low?

*I gave you a discount on the act of kindness you did for this man and for what seemed like you having a kind enough heart!*

The woman was young, short but young, long black hair put into two side pony tails, wore a tight v-neck short red dress with a emerald jeweled necklace, brown huge lens glasses 'for which I am guessing she uses for everything she does judging by the way she has a raw spot between her brows but that was with everyone that wore glasses.. Well that was what his mother told him..' Her shoes looked like she could practically fall every time she went up or down the stairs or possibly on flat ground because the heel was just so high up!

A *snap! snap!* of the young ladies fingers brought me back to reality making me blush in the process because I realized I was gawking at her…

*Umm again thank you for helping that man I just couldn't bare to see him walking around here going to see family or friends in that outfit again thanks miss?*

*Charlotte.. Charlotte Longstein! And y..yeah you're welcome!*

Charlotte said with her fiddling with her hair which threw me off because my mother only taught me so much about the changes in culture so I didn't know what to make of it so I shrugged, then made my way out the door..

*Hey wait!*

Charlotte called out to me so I turned *Hmm?* I asked

*Umm will you be back sometime? I would really like to get you fixed up with something else as well I could tell that is your only outfit..*

She blushed a bit.. Making the gears in my head tick just a bit, still a tad clueless…

*Sure I could use a new change of clothing I will probably be back but first I have to..*

*You're looking for the Fairy Tail Guild Hall I am guessing, because you looked like a capable wizard! It is the biggest building straight from here down at the edge of town! When you get settled in come back and see me again okay! And since I am certain you will I will throw in an extra change of clothing for that guy free of charge for the kindness you expressed to him and putting a smile on my face!*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Three more Dragon Slayers!? Bumping into the sky goddess!

I said my thanks to Charlotte Longstein and asked that she told the old man where I was going and that he didn't have to pay me back because just showing me to town was all the payment I needed!

*My, my quite the gentleman you are! You certainly have my interest peaked, but I pretty sure you don't understand me much judging by your puzzled expression that is quite alright though come back and see me sometimes for when you need clothing fitted of any kind I will be happy to help anyone who is kind enough like you I would help out any day!*

I bowed to her, opened the shop door, walked out and headed straight away from the shop going towards my destination and hopefully all the answers I am in need of!

After walking around seeing the sights of all the big apartments in which one I will have to be renting because I am most certain the 'Guild Master' as he is called won't allow me to stay in the guild hall from what my mother told me about guilds… I also saw the river that flowed right in between the houses and some boats were passing along, one person who was a younger man waved to me along with his cohort another guy but seemed to be just a bit older than the other, then the man whispered something to his friend after they had gotten out of view but with my enhanced hearing I could just barely make out what they were saying..

Younger man: *He must be new here and by the looks of him he's a wizard probably looking for the guild hall... *

Older man: *It would seem that way wouldn't it, but we cannot judge a book by it's color he maybe wanting to challenge the guild to a fight, lately they have been having allot of challenges but sadly for him if he were to go there he would be faced with 3 Dragon Slayers!*

*WAIT! DID YOU SAY DRAGON SLAYERS!?*

I called out but it was too late they were probably too far away to answer me back and in my state of shock I decided to see this for myself! So I rushed towards the guild hall as fast as I could and when I finally caught site of the guild hall's steeple what Charlotte told me to look for I quickened my pace to the point that I felt that I couldn't stop myself it was when I was about to the guild halls doors I saw someone out of the corner of my eye but it was too late for me to say

*WATCH OUT!*

*OOOOF!*

*THUMP!*

We bashed into each other and that was when I heard a female voice call out in a hushed sort of tone..

*Ouch!*

In my haste I quickly rushed to my feet and offered out a hand in a sort of apology kind of way!

*I AM SO SORR…!*

I was about to finished when I looked down and noticed that it was a young woman about my age it seems, long blue hair, wearing a floral patterned dress from what I could tell, strapon short heel shoes, her complexion was that I have never seen I would say flawless!

I kept my hand there hoping she would accept my offer of apology and take me up on getting her off that dusty ground, then I noticed that I wasn't umm presentable myself but she smiled at my offer a soft yet graceful smile and took my hand, I pulled her to her feet..

*Hi and sorry for bumping into you I was just so excited to finally get to the guild hall I am searching for answers about my mother and I heard from an elderly lady on Mt. Hakobe that I could find the answers I seek here…! Oh oh my gosh where are my answers! My name is Charles Snowland nice to meet you and you are?!*

*Ooh uh hi my name is Wendy Marvel and I just got back from a mission for this very guild! Nice to meet you Charles Snowland!*

She offered a handshake so I gladly accepted and she *giggled* because it would seem I was uhmm gawking at her!

*So I am guessing you would also like to join the guild huh? What is your type of magic I was just wondering because umm by the looks of you, you are probably an Ice Mage of some kind if I am not mistaken? Where did you learn your magic from also if you don't mind me asking?*

For a somewhat shy kind of girl she seemed interested in my type of magic? I thought for sure she wouldn't ask so many questions but eh my mother always told me never to judge a book by it's cover…

*I am actually somewhat of an Ice Mage, I can use Ice magic from what my mother taught me…*

*Oooh how interesting what was your mother like? She must've been an amazing teacher! Not too many women can use Ice Magic effectively..*

*Well considering she's a Blizzard Dragon I am quite sure she knew from…!*

I was cut off by a *GASP!*

*OH MY GOSH YOU'RE A DRAGON SLAYER LIKE ME!?*

My jaw dropped practically to the ground after hearing such an outburst and such an amazing statement then I remembered the conversation I overheard from the two back at the river!

I then felt a huge tug at my shirt to which it was her pulling me inside the guild hall knocking me into both door facings!

*Sorry but please come with me you have to meet the Guild Master right away!*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Guild Master with enthusiasm!?

Wendy still had a surprising grip on my hand as we strolled right through the front door of the guild hall right past everyone or so we thought till she wasn't paying attention much to where she was going and bumped right into one of the other members of the guild I was guessing!

*~Ouch!~*

Both saying simultaneously before they both looked up and noticed who it was they bumped into…

*Sorry Mirajane I was just in a rush because….*

She looked around the room suspiciously looking for someone or whatnot then walked over to the gray haired girl with part of her hair put up into a ponytail, whispered into her ear just barely while pointing in my direction but due to my excelled hearing I barely made it out….

*His name is Charles Snowland and he's….another Dragon Slayer!*

That got a loud *GASP!*

Which made everyone look my way with surprise but Mirajane as she was called, waved at them signalling everything was fine and they went about their business…

They then both looked to me Mirajane nodding to her right towards the back room signalling for me to follow her, so I followed as we walked into the back room a guy roughly my age as well, pink hair 'kind of shaggy looking,' wearing nothing but a black vest covering his bare chest, a scarf around his neck, white shorts that just barely went past his knees bumped into me barely as I went by, he whiffed at the air turned to me and turned me right around as I was about to enter into the back part of the guild hall and sniffed at me again…!

*HEY YOU SMELL JUST LIKE!*

He was cut off by Mirajane knocking him upside the head!

*Ouch what'd you do that for!*

He yelled out at his female companion which to me seemed rather rude! For yelling at a girl I had a right mind to punch him upside the head as well, but I could see knocking each other about was a normal thing in this guild and on top of that he was strong, at the moment I have yet to regain full strength as well but still not cool yelling at women even if they are used to it in this guild!

*Be quiet Natsu!*

She whispered in a hushed kind of firm tone and pulled Natsu aside and whispered in his ear the situation that was going on! Then he looked to me, smiled surprisingly and nodded, Mirajane once again motioned for me to head to the back room and wouldn't you know it a second person came out and bumped into me again! Ugh this must be a regular thing in this guild!

The second person was also male, tall 'quite a little taller than Natsu was,' long black hair…'eww no offense but I only know a few rock people I have seen that could pull of that look…' wore a long cobalt jacket 'the one thing I actually like about his appearance,' long shaggy and kind of ripped pants, his boots was black and actually pretty neat looking I wondered if he got them from Charlotte back at that fabric and 'more' shop which got me to wondering if she actually tailored shoes as well? But then the big guy got my attention with him whiffing at the air around me as well and then it hit me which made me *GASP!* Which made the guy looking at me jump and looked about ready to attack seeing as he actually looked like an attack dog! Mirajane smacked him upside the head as well which made him glare at her steel daggers and that got me steamed again! But again I wasn't fully recovered from my trip and 'I really needed some ICE!'

*Be nice to our guest Gajeel!*

*But he smells just like!*

*I know he does but I want him to talk to Master first before everyone get roused up by the appearance of another….dragon slayer!*

She said that last part in as low as she could get without stirring up anyone else's attention…

Gajeel or as I would like to call him 'attack dog' *Snorted!* at Mirajane leaving us, me clenching my fist's, Mirajane noticed, came over and took my two clenched fist's into her hands..

*Don't worry about me I am fine really, I am well respected around here you'll see why if you get the chance too…*

She said in a rather reassuring tone which made me calm down, unclenching my fist's and we walked actually through the door to the back room this time, then I noticed that in the back part of the room sat an elderly man on a couch like seat.. Really short, gray hair partly gone on top of his head, wearing a white jacket with gold like hemmings all around the sleeves and middle part where it is buttoned off, he was sitting straight up back poised and ready to speak to whoever entered… I could tell he was no man to be messed with or to mess with his guild.. Fear started to grip me until he said in a rather enthusiastic tone which completely caught me off guard!?

*Come sit down my boy! You must be new around these parts because I haven't seen you in here so I just guessed you were new!*

*Heh!?* His enthusiasm caught me off guard at how relaxed he was my jaw slacked open!

*Come now sit and close your mouth if you don't you'll catch flies HAHAHA!*

*Uh yes sir!*

I said as I walked slowly over to the couch still realizing that he was a dangerous man I carefully placed myself on the opposite to him couch and he scooted over to my end of the table sitting between us a cup of tea like he always expects to have guest who like tea so I don't pass up the moment to have refreshments…

*Now make yourself comfortable boy, judging by Mirajane bringing you in here at such a hasty pace you must be of someone who might be important or maybe someone who would like to join the guild well now boy?*

His gaze was enthusiastic still but it still had that hint of 'If you do anything to upset anyone in this guild I will rip you limb from limb!'

Fear was stirring inside me again because if anything went south I couldn't protect myself from this guy, I had no ice on me to digest to power up… Though I doubt against him it would be of any use! I could just feel his magic pulsating all around him even though he seemed just so relaxed…

*Hmm? What's the matter cat got your tongue? There is no need to be afraid of me.. Well unless you plan to do any harm to my family to which I kind of doubt you would do that seeing as how you look like a refined young man… And you are one out of a few that actually are refined in this guild aside from Freed you'll meet him later that is if you decide to join or be ran out of here with your tail tucked between your legs now tell me who are you?*

His tone went from relaxed to firm and I noticed that Mirajane was no longer behind me but waiting by the door with an also firm look like she was waiting for me to try and bolt for the door! Wow judging by the magical energy she was outputting I definitely didn't feel messing with her either.. Doubtfully I would anyways even at full strength..

The Master started to slowly take a long sip of the tea he had in his own glass…

*My name is Charles Snowland! Sir and Mirajane was wondering about something earlier and yes I am a Dragon Slayer my Master/Mother was the Blizzard Dragon 'Blissandra!'

His eyes went wide and he started to choke on the sip of tea he just took and then immediately spit it out all over the table! Mirajane quickly ran over with a towel in her white apron she was wearing at the time and wiped the table like she was kind of used to this sort of thing too!

He glared at me and yet still in shock, he took a deep breath to regain his composure, then just began to stare at me looking me over up and down me gauging me about something!

*Hmm….*

*Alright you can join the guild!*

*~HEH!?~* Me and Mirajane simultaneously said at same time while he sat there and started laughing hysterically his enthusiasm returned and that left me in shock!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Introduction into Fairy Tail! A battle on first day!?

After a bit more talking between me, the Master gladfully let me join which to me seemed a bit off but since he might have some valuable information about where my Mother might have went I will stick around and who knows I might just stay for good this place seems to be a cool enough place… 'Even though most of the people here seem to all be just a bunch of ruffians!'

*Sure I would like to join the guild I think it would be an amazing adventure and my mother always told me when I am ready I will find great adventure out there in the world by myself!*

I got to thinking to myself as I sat there for a second after finally agreeing to my new homeplace..

"This is going to give me a great chance to ask my fellow Dragon Slayers if they know where my mother could've went but even if they don't know of anything I will still stay either way because on my adventures out there that this guild will set me out on I might find some proof of my mother's whereabouts possibly! Then Master Makarov spoke up with complete enthusiasm again…

*This is fantastic news that I am sure everyone else in this family would love to hear about follow me!*

His voice booming so much the room quaked by it! Yes not a man to cross whether I be in the family or no…. *Shivers to myself..*

I simply just nodded to him as we exited the room right past Mirajane who was gorgeous yet dangerous in my opinion, as we strolled past her she had that wonderful smile still on her face but when I felt the energy she gave off from what seemed like was coming from all over her being I felt as though she could still turn completely animalistic and quite protective and surprisingly she would probably succeed in well getting rid of me if I proved to be a problem and even in my current state of full strength I doubt I would stand any if not much of a chance!

Once past her we made a right which lead us up some stairs behind what seemed to be a stage! I guess I am going to have a big introduction haha! I could feel sweat start to seep from my pores as we made our way to the middle of the stage!

A full crowd certainly had to be the full guild family here including now me were probably 200+ wizards of all ages,sizes,boys and girls! I looked over to see thee ever so caring yet very terrifying Mirajane waving to me from front and center just off the stage.. Next to her were what I was about to guess was probably her family. One on the right was a big muscular man with just a simple short sleeve shirt and kind of short pants, on her right was a lovely young lady which 'almost' in a way looked just like Mirajane. She was wearing a tank top with a blue short skirt.. Then just off a little more to the left of the small family I noticed the girl who caught my eye right from the start Wendy! She was wearing her long blue hair up into just a simple ponytail with a turtle pattern blueish green long sleeve shirt, and sort of long black sweat like pants…*TOO CUTE!* The thought screamed in my head also being glad that no one could read my mind… Then I noticed Natsu, Gajeel were sizing me up just behind Wendy a little ways and then I looked to their left and my mind went sharpened again and was ready for battle if needed be because I noticed a girl, long red hair, fair height and a muscular build in a sense for a women also giving me a look over sizing me up as well which I didn't know anymore who to be a little frightful of Mirajane and her wicked aura or this redhead woman with her piercing gaze or for the fact of the other two fellow Dragon Slayers I sense which could just as easily take me down in my current state!

I tried to get my mind off of it and looked back to Wendy who was still smiling and waving at me so I decided to give a wave back and inadvertently winked at her which to my surprise it wasn't a bad thing because I got to her gorgeous side which I could only describe as blissful! Her jaw dropped seeing as the wink was directed at her, her cheeks began to flush with a deep shade of red color, she then tried to hide her face with her hands but it didn't work out because I noticed she probably couldn't move her hands because they were frozen to her sides due to the shock of my display of affection for her haha!

I then notice another woman walk up to beside her.. She was blonde again fair height also like the redhead but only just by much little taller than Wendy… She looked up at me, one eyebrow raised for like just a second, looked over at Mirajane which mouthed something to the blonde nodded, then the blonde looked back to me slightly waved and smiled a gentle smile at me.. She then looked to her side and noticed Wendy's expression was still remained frozen from the arousal I gave to her just by a wink, looked back up on stage at me then back to Wendy! Then a mischievous smile emerged on her pretty face then she started nudging at Wendy's shoulder snapping Wendy out of her shocked expression only to get her arousal even higher because she was teasing her about Wendy liking the new guy I chuckled under my

Breath seeing as they both seemed to bond so well together like family…

Like me and my mother did…. I started to think to myself seeing as these Dragon Slayers haven't talked about their parents I may never get to see my mother again!

Should I accept that!? I was at unease till I felt a gentle pat on my back from Master Makarov which actually surprise me but lets face it past this point I shouldn't be surprised in this guild haha..

*Don't be nervous child introduce yourself everyone here is waiting for your name.*

Master said in a tone of voice which gave me a sense of confidence knowing that no one will judge me in this guild no matter where I am from or what I am!

*Uh hey everyone! My name is Charles Snowland I am from a cave 'surprise!' I have lived high up on the farthest peak of Mt. Hakobe with my mother Blissandra the Blizzard Dragon and yes that makes me a…..! *Gasps!* popped up all over the room as people then realized what I was about to say even before I said it! Natsu and Gajeel's expressions told me that "I knew it!" were written all over those two faces….*sigh now they will probably want to fight see how I fair* is what I had on my mind but at the moment I doubt it would fair well because I REALLY NEED SOME MORE ICE!

I started hearing whispers all over the room whispers that were filled with excitement especially from two guys in the back I could see at least one of them was wearing a tall brown hat but I had no clue what kind of a hat it was supposed to be!? One with the hat whispered to the friend I couldn't see through the crowd…

*Yes another Dragon Slayer in our guild that makes 4! We are practically invincible!*

The redhead beauty must've heard this because she turned her head to glare at the two guys in the back! The one I could see the hat on turned the hat to the side like he knew he was getting glares and I heard a *Eeep!* come from him.. I couldn't help but chuckle before continuing…

*I am glad to have came to this town and I am in your care now!*

I said as I bowed respectfully too them

*So you use Blizzard magic? Does that also include Ice Magic for you?*

I look over to notice a half naked dude with really dark black hair ask me the two questions.. I cringed because even though I heard that most Ice Mages like to hardly wear anything because they are used to the cold however I am a bit more civilized than them my mother always taught me to have morals and respect and that included not stripping in public like average Ice Mages… "No offense to them but I would prefer to have at least some dignity…"

*Uh yes I can access Ice Mage like magic, because Blizzard magic for me is just a technicality term used in place of Ice Magic my mother used her Blizzard magic to conjure of Blizzard like conditions to enhance her Ice Magic capabilities hence she called her magic "Blizzard Magic"...*

*Hmm yes that seems to makes sense…*

The dark haired dude in the almost nude started making a 'I am concentrating but still not trying to make my head burst…'

Master Makarov then spoke up clearly his voiced silenced all the whisperings around the room and made the dark hair man in short, shorts look up and pay attention..

*Now that this young lad introduced himself make him feel at home my children! Make friends with him my children and make him feel part of the guild! And if he needs help with anything at all help him because family always helps family!*

Everyone then started cheering as Makarov and me left the stage and I started making my way towards Wendy who when saw me headed her way looked down and away blushing as she stroked her long luscious locks of deep navy blue hair!

*Hey Wendy! I hope I didn't embarrass myself too much on the stage haha!*

I said to make her laugh and indeed it worked because she started laughing!

*No you did just fine from what I could tell….*

Then the blonde beside Wendy elbowed at her playfully again and started chuckling in a very cute manor before speaking up because Wendy was still acting a tad shy…

*Hiyah my name is Lucy!*

She introduced herself and extended her hand to shake mine to which I humbly accepted with a grateful smile that made Lucy blush a bit herself before she *coughed* clearing her throat before speaking again..

*So uhmm I hear you've already met Wendy here so what do you think not too bad looking aye!*

She gave me a wink I *Gasped!* as well as Wendy when Lucy gave her a mischievous smirk!

*I! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!*

I said trying to cover up the completely guilty look plastered all over my face coupled with a blush so red it made that red haired girls hair look pale in comparison!

With the fact of me being in complete agasp with her statement I heard aside Lucy someone trying to chuckle under her breath but knowing my hearing is spot on I guessed it was none other than Wendy herself…

*Hehe Charles you should see the look on your face it is quite the sight hehe!*

*Yeah I am guessing my face really goofy looking…*

*Hehe yeah very funny, but also cute…! Wait wait Ummmm!*  
*Hahaha I know what you meant!*

I walk over to her and put both hands on her shoulders..

*Don't sweat the little stuff because haha if I start sweating the little stuff I might melt hahahahahahaha!*

I said to lighten the mood it worked because both Lucy and Wendy both started giggling to one another at my joke I made, then a familiar face named Mirajane walked over…

*Well it would seem you three are getting along nicely hehehe…*

Mirajane giggled along with the other two, then the redhead headed my way with a stern look about her and her aura was blazing like she was ready for anything!? *Uh Oh!* I yelled inwardly!

*You there I would like to test thy steel against my own!*

*GASP!*

I did as the worst of my fears of starting in this guild came true! I tried to play it off and make a joke to see if she'd let me off….

*May I have something really cold to drink with a load of ICE please!?*

*Sure then thereafter we do battle!*

*GULP!*

I thought that would've done it her letting me off to rest, but instead she still wants to test me!

*Damn it!* I swore under my breath!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tango with The Queen Of Fairies! Improvising Ice as I go!

After some time sitting there drinking 6 big glasses of grape juice they just so happen to have, because some of them aren't beer drinkers… "I had them mainly fill up the glasses with lots of Ice for me to munch on!" I watched as Erza sat there beside me eyeing me inventively with a look that could make a grown man quake in his boots which I am sure she has many of times!

I noticed that she was also tapping her finger on the table as if the pressure of fighting her wasn't enough she had the feeling of agitation all about her and her magical energy was starting to seemingly seep through her body and was swirling about her with anticipation of fighting me "WHY ME!?" I kept thinking frantically to myself as I chomped on bigger chunks of ice that was in the glasses! Finally she had enough she stood to her feet slamming her hands on the table knocking over my glasses with just ice in them now because I had drunk all the grape juice!

*Enough stalling! Stand up and face with pride Dragon Slayer! And just because you're part of the family now doesn't mean I will be going easy on you in this family we all push each other to do better both in magic and in life!*

I stood to attention with that comment and I followed as she strolled out of the guild hall outside to the backyard of the guild hall!

*Requip!*

She changed her clothes into a suit of armor it looked lightweight, gray colored, just past shoulders was the length of the sleeves of the armor, and an armored like skirt just skimmed past her knee line so basically it must be standard suit of armor for her? She also had a knight looking sword which was basically a short sword…

*ON GUARD!*

She lunged forward at me sword readied for an attack so I decided!

*ICE PILLARS!*

I smacked at the ground with my hands erecting several pillars in front of me few coming up from the ground where she was running into! She jumped over them, twirled and sliced through a few of them with her sword suddenly she was right about 50 feet away from me!

*BLIZZARD HAIL STORM!*

Before she could dash another foot I had conjured up a Blizzard Hail Storm an effective move my mother had taught me to catch bandits off guard should I come across some in my time which I never thought would come to use in such combat! The clouds rose quickly around the guild hall backyard the sun was blotted out and all of a sudden Erza was caught up in a flurry of hail stones falling from the sky at a rate of speed she could hardly dodge about to not get hit by them! Her vision also seems to have impaired, but didn't halt her too much because she charged forward running past me but she must've gotten a sense of my magical energy because she turned right around and sliced right in my direction I barely got out of the way of her attack but my shirt took the brunt of the slash and was tattered to pieces in the front! I ripped off my shirt "NO WASN'T STRIPPING LIKE AN ICE MAKE WIZARD! No offense to all Ice Make Wizards out there!" Through it aside, notice a nod coming from resident Ice Make Wizard….ugh

*FIGHT ME IN CLOSE COMBAT! I AM CURIOUS AS TO WHAT YOU CAN DO IN TIGHT QUARTERS!* She yelled through the dense hail storm that was falling about us I unaffected but she was wincing a tiny bit every once in awhile...

*Release!*

I said causing the hail storm to vanish clearing the sky so as I can fight on her level, no tricks because she asked for this….which I will probably regret knowing that she will probably kick my sorry butt because close combat is her advantage!

I walked forward but clearly she wasn't looking for a walk about fight because she lunged forward at me again this time more forcefully! Sword tracing the ground as she was running forward then she sliced upward at me making me react as quickly as I could with just anything I thought of!

*ICE SCALES!*

Scales made of thick ice looking like my mother's scales enveloping my entire body, knocking Erza's sword off of them but a big chunk of Ice off my body…! "I guessed I didn't complete learning that ability…. Though now that I think about it I didn't even know I could do that!? Guess there are something's my mother wanted me to learn for myself (Mom you are so wise!)

I looked over noticing that the hard ice did a number on Erza's balance because she was getting off the ground, dusting herself off and running forward at me again! "Yikes the hole where a big chunk of scales knocked off needs covering!" I concentrated my magic and the scales covered over the bare spot! I quickly used some dodging references my mother used to teach me to fight wyverns got right up under Erza's guard as she swung a cleaving strike towards me trying to knock me off balance instead I was right at her midsection I aimed for her knees the one spot she had open!

*Claws Of Cold! PARALYZING STRIKE!*

I nipped lightly at her right knee! Knocking her to the ground! She winced in great pain as the 'light version of my Paralyzing Strike took effect and caused her right knee emobile at least for about an hour maybe two at most!' I walked over to her helped her up which she gladly accepted with a nod and I walked with her back into the guild hall, some whispers going about the room that I didn't care to listen to because I was busy tending to Erza's emobility…

*You can sit me down at the table closest to the front, that was an excellent battle I would be glad to have someone as good and noble as you are on my side in a fight..*

More whispers were filling the room and I did not care to listen to because I wasn't nothing that special I was about to plug my ears when Erza turned her head giving erie looks about the whole room quieting the place! "Scary…. If she hadn't been holding back like she did I know I probably would've been dead meat, thankfully we were just sparring so she could see my technique…

*Charles Snowland I know you were holding back on account of me being a female, but you must know that could've just as easily got you killed in true combat! Don't take gender into account on anything are we clear!*

She looked at me with clear agitation shown on her face, then vanished as soon as it had appeared…

*But I can also relate since it was just sparring I was also holding back to see how you would fare in a match… I am curious though as to something? Is this your first time in civilization other than your mother showing you about?*

*Yes indeed a long time ago as I see it I was asleep one night when my mother said her farewell and she froze me in her technique "Frozen Sleep" and next thing I knew I woke up many years later and now well found myself with my new family here….* I thought about asking where my mother had went, but I'd guessed since there are other Dragon Slayers here they might have something grim to say on the matter so I didn't ask…

*That does sound like a powerful Ice Magic! And yet not deadly unlike Ice Shelled it sounds quite peculiar?*

The resident stripper/Ice Make Wizard came strolling over to the table after eavesdropping on my was supposed to be touching story! "Jerk Make Wizard!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hey my readers of this fanfic I know it has been a while since I last put in a chapter but I hope you like this chapter it's kinda off the top of my head sorta chapter please like it I haven't had time lately to work on anything really I have been sick with 3 things if you'd believe that haha I had strep throat first then a chest and head cold then I had a...stomach flu YUCK! Also new to this is a few things I am going to try flashbacks which will be indicated by ~~~~ I know that looks weird but hey gimme a break!

Anyways I don't own Fairy Tail or anything to do with the series ENJOY! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Chapter 8: Setting out on my first mission! Getting to know my teammates!

I found myself renting a place right down the hall from Lucy because the Master willingly paid for my first 2 months rent at the same complex as Lucy which was kind of cool of him except he didn't tell me she could be noisy…. Well it was mainly because she'd always find Natsu rummaging through her stuff…. *NATSU GET OUT OF MY TUB! I NEED TO TAKE A BATH!* I heard Lucy screaming from down the hall as I was unpacking what little things I was given from the nice woman who owned the clothing store…

*Wow this place looks great! I cannot wait to get settled in!* A tinge of excitement building up in my voice as I looked around the spacious room! A closet to hang my clothes which is a fair sized closet and the bathroom was a nice size to! I rushed over to the faucet and turned it on and pulled the knob to turn on the shower instead of tub and put my hand in to feel the water was just rushing over my hand, so warm! I just never thought I would have my own room! I quickly turned off the water, ran over and jumped on my king sized bed and bounced a couple of times!

*Haha this is GREAT!?*

I heard a light *knock, knock* at the door as if it was done gently by a woman who had a gentle touch… I went over and opened the door to find but who else Charlotte Longstein!

She was this time wearing a long black and red striped short dress with long black leggings "quite stunningly stylish in my opinion which isn't much I would say….haha" Her hair though wasn't in twin pony tails this time it was put up into a rather large but quite gorgeous bun that stood up about 2 feet over her head because naturally her hair was really long!

I looked down to notice she had a package in her hand and I saw my name on a little piece of paper attached to the package so I didn't have to ask if it was for me…..

*What's this?*

Was instead the question I asked…

*Oooooh umm this is some clothes I thought you might like… I still had your measurements from when you last visited…. I umm haha… Here!*

She pushed the package into my hands clearly a blush spread across her face as she shoved it at me! I took the package and she turned around and rushed down the stairway that led to the main entrance of the complex…..?

*Hmm that was peculiar? Anyways I will stop into her shop sometime and thank her for the gift/gifts if there be more than a few clothes!*

I opened the package and found myself looking at three wonderfully crafted gray slacks! Each of them had a blizzard like pattern stitched into the lower leg parts! And there were two tank tops with a ice prism pattern stitched onto the back of each!

*How thoughtful of her! But she knows I could've paid her at least for bringing me this stuff…..!? Wait how'd she know that I had anything to do with ice!?*

Curiosity took it's hold on me for like a second but then I remembered she has very good sense of character so I had no reason to wonder after that point….

*NATSU GET OUT!*

I heard Natsu being kicked out of Lucy's room and the door slamming behind him coming from next door as I snapped back to reality, putting away the rest of my things I remembered that today was going to be another awesome day in the Fairy Tail Guild!

I rushed out the door bumping into another familiar yet very welcoming face "Wendy Marvell!"

My jaw went slack and about fell to the floor and I didn't quite have any words to say!

*Um uh…. Hi Wendy….*

*Hehe we have to stop bumping into each other like this…*

She said in a low cute voice that I just wanted to hug her but she might get a little frantic about that considering we don't know each other that well yet haha..

*Anyways why you here Wendy?*

*Oh well you see Master Makorov sent me to retrieve you… He said it was important…*

She said shyly to me, so we headed out for the Guild Hall.. About there we saw Natsu and Happy strolling into the hall as well, Natsu with a pouty look on his face told me that he didn't like being kicked out of Lucy's… "Hang in there buddy you will get her to understand you…"

We both enter into the Guild Hall but as soon as we do both Mirajane and Erza grab me and Wendy and are dragged back to the back room as quickly as we had entered!

We were greeted by Master Makorov who seemed to be reading over some sort of paper?

*Ah there you are Charles Snowland I was wondering when you would get here! I have some exciting news for you! You get to go on your first mission starting as of right now!*

*WOW thats great!? Umm you do know that I am just a new guy and will have to be accompanied by a experienced guild member?*

*Yes, yes of course you will be accompanied by one or three!*

*Three!? Who!?*

Master pulled a hat out from under the table with a bunch of pieces of paper on it, noting that he must've already made a note that I would ask that and then he started shaking the hat around enthusiastically like manner, eyes closed he had Mirajane hold the hat, she smiled giggling she held the hat up.. Master with eyes still closed picked out the first of three I am sure piece of paper, opened it and read it out loud…

*First up Gajeel Redfox he is a Dragon Slayer like you.. Next is Levi McGarden she is a solid script magic user.. And last but certainly not least Wendy Marvell.. There now the team has been set and here is your mission! Good Luck!*

Mirajane whispers in his ear..*why didn't you just make an all Dragon Slayer team?*

He whispers back obviously not caring whether I hear or not…*because it is more fun making things random and I am the Master of the guild so I say so..*

He quickly shoves the paper at me and I give it a quick look over, with Wendy also looking at it over my shoulder her uhumm soft parts pressing against my back though I didn't wanna say anything because it might set her off because she seemed concentrated on reading…

HELP US!

Need Help! Help us find our missing daughter she was outside playing with her little brother and he said she was put in some sort of trance and she rushed off into the deep woods!

Please Help!

Reward is only 60,000 Jewel!

Dosemure Family of Shirotsume Town

*Looks like you have a good mission to start you off a missing children's mission now GO!*

Mirajane and Erza pushed me and Wendy back out of the room and then shut the door behind us…

*I am sure you will accomplish your mission without incident!*

Erza said with confidence in her voice..

*I agree with Erza! Now we just need to gather the rest of the team you'll be joined with on this mission!* Mirajane also said with a load of confidence in her voice...

We walked about the rest of the Guild Hall tracking down Gajeel the punk rocker looking hair dew guy "him also giving me a look over and nodding in approval I guessed…" Then Mirajane told him since he asked who else would be joining on the mission team and he seemed to put a 'sorta' smile on his face when he heard Levi's name? She on the same note seemed also quite content with the names of her teammates especially Gajeel?

*I wonder what's going on between them two…* I said in a teasingly kind of way winking at Wendy getting a giggle or two out of her..

*Well they don't show it but those two are quite something when around each other and make quite the team since Levi can conjure up solid script iron and Gajeel eats it too power up they are one of the power couples here…* She started giggling again when she noticed Levi overheard what she said and blushed but Gajeel seemed a bit clueless as to what the big deal was about….

*Anyways I think we should get going…*

I say to try and break the ice on the team situation..

*I agree the quicker we get going the quicker we can get back here!*

Wendy says with surprising amount of excitement in her voice..?

*If you say so but don't expect me to not punch the first person who stands in my way because I have been itching to punch something!*

Gajeel huffing himself up looking all high and mighty…. "I really hope he's as good as he says he is about punching things hard….."

*Gajeel don't just go around punching random please because last mission we had to bail you out of jail because you accidentally punched an undercover agent…*

Levi said facepalming herself and *Sighing* deeply…

*Hey wasn't my fault he looked very punchable and truth be told he attacked us to stay undercover! How was I supposed to know that!?*

Levi's expression turned even more depressing so I stepped in and said something hoping it would help…..

*Sometimes when you are protecting the people you care about you get lost in your job right Gajeel?* I hinted at him..

*Uhhh.. OH! Right yeah that was what I was going to say Levi sorry sometimes I get carried away this time I will try harder not to punch the wrong people!*

*I know you will try Gajeel just please try harder that is all I am asking you?*

She said with compassion in her voice as she walked closer to the rugged big guy and put a hand gently on his chest getting a really big inhale from him followed by a *Huff* noise…? "Guess it's true that the right person for someone can sooth the savage beast in them and bring it out whenever they need it haha!"

We all exit the Guild Hall….

*Umm so we going there by train or other means of transportation?*

I asked questionably because it seemed that the rest of them looked ready for a long hike?

*Well Shirotsume Town is a small town and doesn't exactly have a railway so I guess we could go by Magic Mobile but that would require one of us hooking it up to ourselves and powering it via draining our magic… And Gajeel, myself, quite frankly you, we are Dragon Slayers which get…?*

I cut her off because I knew what she was about to say about the motion sickness thing which my mother got me over that years ago!

*I don't get motion sickness so you can pay all your attention to Gajeel if he gets motion sickness while I attach the Magic Mobile cord to my magic supply and…. Umm I don't know exactly where we are going because I haven't been to Shirotsume Town.. It wasn't on my mothers to do list..*

*I took the liberty of getting a map to Shirotsume Town from here it's not too far from here so it probably won't take much magic out of you…*

Levi said in a calm and collected manner, Gajeel nodding in agreement with her… "Man he's got it bad…"

So before we knew it I was hooked up to the magic mobile it powered up and Levi sat next to me to point out to me where we were going.. Gajeel trying to control himself seeing "obviously his girl" sitting next to me.. And we were off, immediately Gajeel getting motion sickness, Wendy soon after healed him and put a spell on herself… "This is going to be an interesting mission I would have to say.."


	9. Chapter 9

Hi to all the readers and likers of this Fanfic sorry it took me soooooooooooo long to write anymore I have been dealing with some issues that have came up but never you mind about this just keep on a reading my fic and I will be thankful also please enjoy this times chapter it was just done off the top of my head because I am still busy with a bunch of things but I am working on more details for the next chapter okay ENJOY!

Chapter 9: Threat! An Invitation to a brawl!

We arrived on the outskirts of the town where the client family's house and was greeted with all but the daughter of the family obviously out on the front porch the mother of the child pretty much looked like she'd cried for several days quite possibly as long as it took the mission post to be put onto our poster and I then felt so sorry for not being at the guild sooner to take up the job and eased her pain quicker!

*We are here from the Fairy Tail Guild mam and we sympathise with you and will bring your daughter home we promise!*

Levi was first to jump in and speak on the guild's behalf because neither me, Wendy nor Gajeel could because we don't know how to speak to others that well haha..

*Please do I don't know how much longer I can stand knowing that my little girl is out there in the forest hurt or worse!*

The wife said a little teary eyed but looked like she was about to bawling.. She was short dirty dishwater blonde, wearing a white top kinda v cut shirt, with a mid drift skirt and brown slippers.. The wife looked off toward the forest again thinking deeply about her daughter's safety then the wife started crying tears flowing down her cheek and puddles forming on the porch! The husband was quite tall had a short beard and wearing a red rugged khakii shirt wrapped his arms around her and took her inside, then returning he pointed out the huge expansion of forest out behind his house saying that "this hasn't happened since they moved here many years ago and that it just started recently with the dark guilds being spotted around the surrounding towns! And he heard a rumor that not just his child but other children from neighboring towns also saw their children walk off either into a wooded patch or just slip off in the night never seen since!"

Gajeel clenching his fists and grinding his teeth to where even Levi could hear it she reached out her hand and touched his looking him in the eye's and gave him a soft smile mouthing to him..

"It will be alright we will save them before they get corrupted okay Gajeel….."

I noticed that Wendy was also looking in that direction to see what Levi said a blush spread all across her face then out of the corner of Levi's eye she noticed us eavesdropping and turned away from all of us clearly red with embarrassment, Gajeel turning towards us with an angered face on! Me and Wendy both put up our hands in the "Don't hurt us!" Posture! Gajeel took that into account, nodded and turned to Levi whispering something in her ear that me and Wendy decided not to eavesdrop on this time…..

Then after that and the man explained the rest that he knew of, then left and we strolled off into the dark woods the trees looked like they were going to start lashing out at us or maybe grab because the limbs were curving everywhere, black as the night and no leaves on them whatsoever! I was starting to wonder why? Why make home so close to such a creepy looking forest?!

Then all of a sudden I heard a whisper from the dark woods..? A woman speaking in a melodious tone saying….! *Turn back or the children get it….*

*Hey Gajeel, Wendy did you hear that?*

I asked them seeing as they should have just as heighten sense of hearing as I have!

They just both nodded leaving Levi a bit confused she asked "Heard what?" So Gajeel explained what me, him and Wendy heard.. Which suddenly sent goosebumps down Levi's back then Gajeel put an arm nonchalantly around Levi's shoulder making her face turn completely red but not objective to Gajeel's advance, Gajeel chuckling saying out loud!

*That warm you up since you were cold?*

Levi "Hmphing!" at him but not retreating from his arm but squeezing herself tighter into his grip… *Okay since we all "now" seem to be ready to head into the woods deeper lets get going!* Wendy said with somewhat authority but a face that was so red looking like she was pass out walked forward a few steps before tripping over a root that clearly everyone but her?

I look over tilted head like at the two who obviously enjoy her trippin sometimes I guessed seeing as they were both chuckling… I asked and they said "This happens quite often…"

*LEAVE OR THE CHILDREN DIE!*

A SHRILLING LIKE VOICE ECHOED THROUGH THE REST OF THE FOREST! Sending Levi deeper into Gajeel's grip, Gajeel also clutching her very close I felt a sensation of something soft tightly squeezing against my chest I looked down to notice "WENDY!"

She had her arms wrapped around my side and her Uhumm "rest of herself tightly wrapped as well!"

I put my arm around her shoulder, looking over at Gajeel I gave him a nod, him returning it.. I then leaned my head down I whisper into Wendy's ear that "just stick close to me and I won't let anything hurt you...promise…" Wendy looked up at me, then down a blush filling her cheeks she quickly raised up and gently kissed my cheek! Me being a Blizzard Dragon Slayer I seriously thought just then I was going to melt into a puddle! But then I shook myself back to normal and remembering what the mission was we pressed on me, Gajeel in front lines, the girls hands in ours were towing behind!

"Little did I know that this battle was going to test the faith of the whole team both in friendship and in love!"


End file.
